One Fateful Day
by Writer Monkey
Summary: COMPLETED Satine falls, and Christian must leave. Will they reunite? Will it be in a good situation? My first attempt at a story. R&R!
1. Satine's Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own the Moulin Rouge! or anything else.

The show was over. The curtain fell on the two lovers. They looked into each others eyes, not believing what just happened. Each thought it was a dream, but Satine felt a pain in her chest. Christian started to pull her away for the curtain call, but Satine stood still. She wouldn't, couldn't move. Christian looked back at Satine fighting for a breath. "S-Satine? What's wrong? What's happening?" He managed to get out before she collapsed, him catching her in his arms. "Christian, I'm dying." She slowly spoke those dreadful words. "I need for you to go on. To live your life without me." Harold ran to get the doctor, when he saw his little chic-pea fall to the ground, gasping for air. "But I don't want to go through life without you in it, Satine." Christian said his voice cracking. She could see the pain in his eyes, and she pleaded with God to let her have one more day. Just one more day to spend with Christian. All of a sudden, she felt no pain. All her troubles went away. She heard Christian utter her name in between his cries as her world went black.

The doctor came at that moment, and Christian carried Satine into her dressing room. It was hard to see through his tear filled eyes. Christian gently laid her on the couch in her dressing room and backed away, just staring at her. The doctor asked Harold and Christian to leave the room while he tried to revive Satine. Christian stood outside her door, pacing rapidly. The doctor came out a few hours later, and told them that Satine was alive, but she needed to rest. Even having been told this, Christian stormed through the door to see Satine lying on her bed, pale as a ghost. He rushed over to her side, and took her hand in his. Satine's eyes fluttered open to see Christian looking at her so intently. She smiled, until a thought hit her. The Duke would surely kill Christian if they were together. She took in a breath quickly, coughing in response. Christian's face tightened up as he saw her cough. With another breath, she was talking now. "Christian-""SATINE! I can't believe it! I thought you died!" Christian spat out. "Yes, I thought so too- but Christian. The Duke- the Duke will surely kill you if you stay around here." She said just above a whisper, with tears in her eyes. "That's why you have to leave. At least-for now you should go. Wait until things blow over. I don't want you getting hurt, or- "She shuddered slightly, "killed." Christian saw this and went over to the couch and pulled a blanket over her. She attempted to smile, but it turned into a frown. "Don't worry, Satine. Everything will be fine." He paused. "I just want to know that this is what you really want." He said looking in her eyes. "Christian, I want nothing more than to be with you, to spend my days-and nights with you, but you must go. You must, or the Duke will kill you. I will write you and tell you of the news that is going on at the Moulin Rouge! and what is happening with the Duke and I." She said with fear-filled eyes. "You must promise me one thing, Christian." She said, coughing once. "Anything. Satine, what is it?" He said sitting down next to the couch to look her in the eyes. "You must write me as soon as you arrive at your destination so I know that you were successful in escaping." "Of course, I wouldn't think of doing anything differently." He said kissing her nose. She smiled and spoke to Christian for one. last. time. "Come what may."

Christian walked back to his garret and gathered his things in his beat up leather bag. He would go to London, see his family, meet up with old friends, but most of all, miss his beloved Satine. He did not know how long they would be apart, but he knew they would reunite some day. That was the only thing he had to believe in. To look forward to.


	2. Harold is the Barer of Bad News Once Aga...

Time went on. Satine had received some letters from Christian detailing where he was and what it was like. It seemed if he had a good day, he would include a new poem or song he had written about Satine.

Christian had received one letter from Satine. The letter said that the Duke was planning on leaving soon.

Harold knocked on the door of Satine's dressing room.

"It's open!" She said.

Harold walked in and went over to Satine, who was sitting at her vanity.

"Hello, little chic-pea!"

"Well, good day Harold!" She said as she put on her best fake smile. When Harold came to talk to her, it was never good news.

"Satine, I need to talk to you about something, about something very serious."

'Right on queue.' Satine thought to herself.

"Yes Harold. What is it?" Her smile fading.

"It's about Christian."

Satine's heart stopped.

"Wh-What about Christian?" She stammered out.

"I've noticed the letters you have been receiving from him, and I have to say I don't like it. What were to happen if the Duke just, by some chance, found them?"

"Harold, you must not be implying that I can not stay in touch with Mr. James."

"That is EXACTLY what I am implying Satine. There is too great a risk. You must not write him anymore."

"But-" Satine sputtered out, being cut short by Harold.

"No if's, and's, or but's about this Satine. I told you to stop, and you will stop." He said as he walked out the door into the hallway.

Satine's eyes filled with tears. She hated Harold right now. Even though, a part of her knew that he was right. If the Duke got a hold of one of the letters, he could get Christian's address and have Warner go kill him. Satine shuddered as a breeze came in the open window, and a tear fell from her face.

Christian was getting worried.

He had not heard from Satine in a while. He wanted to know when the Duke was leaving, and when it was safe to come back. He had written her at least 2 times a week, but he had nothing from her in return.

So he waited.

He waited for a long time...

2 years to be exact.


	3. The Mistake

After the two years had passed, with Christian not receiving a letter from his dear Satine, he decided to go back to the Moulin Rouge. That was his mistake.

The train ride to Paris was a long and agonizing ride. He wanted so much to see Satine. He missed her so much, he began forgetting the little things about her. But when he was sad, he would just remember the good times that they always would have.

As Harold told Satine not to write Christian anymore, she obeyed him, and tried to forget about him. He finally fled her mind, after she had convinced herself that he would never come back, and even if he did, they couldn't be together. She was living in her dream world too long.

Christian grabbed his bags and jumped off the train to go see Satine.

Satine had taken up a romance with a man she had met in a café. She loved him quite dearly; but, Christian was always in the back of her mind. Every time she would think of him, she would push the thoughts out as quick as they came. She was to meet him for dinner tonight in the Elephant.

Christian quickly got a cab and told him to go to the Moulin Rouge. The ride was a bumpy one, and on one bump, Christian's things had gone flying. He quickly tidied them up as the carriage came to a stop. He stepped out of the carriage and paid the driver. He started to walk to the Elephant. It was night, and that was where, if he remembered correctly, Satine spent her time at night if she wasn't doing a show. It was a Tuesday night, and he remembered that the Moulin Rouge didn't employ her on Tuesday nights. He saw lights up in the Elephant. He started the walk up the stairs to the room. He opened the door, and dropped his bags in shock. Satine was having a romantic dinner with someone else. They looked like they were in love. Then Satine looked at him.

All I remember is suddenly, the door opened and there was a big thud as Christian's bags hit the ground. Oh, boy. This was not good.

Tears filled my eyes at the sight in front of me. I couldn't believe it was truly, in fact, the Satine that I had loved. She did her job so very well of fooling me. I couldn't bear to stand there anymore, so I picked up my bags and stormed out of the room, without saying anything. She hurt me more than I ever thought was possible. I walked down the stairs slowly, grasping what just happened. All I could think of do was break out in song.

"Was it something I did? Was it something you said?"

Why did she do this to me? Did she really not love me like I love-loved her? Hundreds of questions flooding around in my brain.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending."

He sang as his tears rolled down his face, staining his cheeks. Satine could hear Christian's voice float into the Elephant as he retreated out of the Moulin Rouge. She felt so bad, she felt so guilty. But she knew she had to do it. A life with Christian could not be. Harold had brainwashed the idea in her head back, 2 years ago, when Christian first left.


	4. The Confrontation

Satine ran out the door after him, tears streaming down her face. She stopped and looked around for him. He wasn't there. Just as she was about to turn back around, the crowd cleared and she saw his retreating figure. She ran up to him screaming his name. "Christian! Christian Stop!" He stopped dead on the spot. It surprised her, and him none the least. "Christian, can I please talk to you? Tell you what is going on?"

"No, Satine. I don't need this. I don't you to tell me lies like you always have. I'm done."

Satine just stood there dumbfounded. "Nothing I have EVER said was a lie! I love you, and only you. That man in there, he was a client. Nothing more. I love YOU Christian, I love YOU!" Christian turned around and looked at her. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Of course! Why would I lie to you? I love you Christian."

"You lo-you love me?" He said filling with anger. "IF you loved me so much, why did you not respond to my hundreds of letters? Huh? If you loved me so much, why did you do that to me?" he said with tears welling up in his eyes. Satine looked down at the ground. "Har-Harold told me that I must not write you. That it would be best if you stayed away. And stupid me, I believed him for a while. Then I tried to send a letter out one day, but Marie found it in my vanity and told Harold about it. He got very angry with me. And you don't like to see Harold mad. I'd NEVER seen him that mad before. I just wanted you to know that I received every letter you sent and I read them all. I kept them under my pillow at night hoping that it would give me sweet dreams of you. It did some nights. I dreamt of our wedding, our new house we'd move into, and our children. I'd dreamt of it all. I tell you Christian. I love you and ONLY you!"

With the last of her words, Christian ran into her arms and hugged her with all of his might. "Oh, Satine, I've missed you so! I thought something had happened to you. I got so worried. I am so relieved to see that you are okay. You are still the same Satine that I knew 2 years ago when I left. The same beautiful, funny, talented woman that I fell in love with that first night that I met you, up on that trapeze singing your lungs out." And after he said that, he enveloped her mouth in a passionate kiss. The first kiss of many to come. While they were walking back to the Moulin Rouge, Christian was filled with so much inspiration that he started to belt out a song.

Friday night and the moon is high

I'm wide-awake just watchin' you sleepAnd I promise you you're gonna haveMore than just the things that you needWe ain't got much now, We're just startin' outBut I know somehow paradise is comin'

Someday baby, You and I are gonna be the ones

Good luck's gonna shineSomeday baby you and I are gonna be the onesSo hold onWe're headed for a better life

Note from author:

Hope you liked it! I had a blast making it!


End file.
